villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gallo
"Gallo" ("Rooster" in Spanish) is the main antagonist in the 2018 American crime thriller action film, Sicario: Day of the Soldado, sequel to the 2015 film Sicario and second installment in the Sicario franchise. He is the state's infamous most dangerous criminal and Alejandro's new arch-nemesis before his death. He was portrayed by Mexican actor Manuel García-Rulfo, who also played Narciso Menendez in the From Dusk Till Dawn TV series. Soldado Miguel Hernandez is a Mexican-American teenager who wants to be a "coyote" (immigrant smuggler), he meets Hector, one of Gallo's most loyal men, who introduces him to his boss, Gallo emphasizes on loyalty when meeting Miguel and tells him that he's gonna find the mother of a person who recently betrayed him, kill her, chop her to pieces and feed it to his koi fish, who he calls "Santa Claus", Miguel accepts to work with him. Meanwhile CIA Agent Matt Graver is authorized to apply extreme measures to combat Mexican Drug Cartels, who are suspected of smuggling the terrorists across the border. Graver and the Department of Defense decide the best option is to instigate a war between the major cartels, and Graver recruits black operative Alejandro Gillick for the mission, a hitman who seeks revenge against the Cartel Bosses who killed his wife and daughter and had previously avenged them by killing Fausto Alarcón and is now looking for Carlos Reyes. Gillick assassinates a high-profile lawyer of the Matamoros Cartel in Mexico City while Graver and his team kidnap Isabela Reyes, the youngest daughter of Carlos Reyes, in a false flag operation. Graver, Gillick, and their team take Isabela to Texas and stage a "rescue" with the DEA and local police to make her think she was kidnapped by her father's enemies. Gillick bonds with Isabela and the team makes plans to transport her back to Mexico, intending to leave her in territory controlled by her father's rivals in order to further escalate the conflict. However, the Mexican Police escort for their trip back across the border double-cross them and attack the American vehicles. Graver and his team kill dozens of Mexican policemen to escape the ambush while Isabela flees the scene amidst the chaos, Graver wants the team to follow her, but Alejandro convinces him that he'll find her alone, which he does. Meanwhile, the American government determines that at least two of the suicide bombers in Kansas City were actually domestic terrorists, not foreign nationals and thus were not smuggled into the United States by the cartels. In order to quell tensions with Mexico, the President orders the CIA to abandon the mission and erase all proof of American involvement by having Isabela killed as part of the cover-up. Graver in turn orders Gillick to kill Isabela, but he refuses and turns rogue to keep her alive. Alejandro and Isabela are helped by a deaf man called Ángel to get near the border were the "coyotes" are, on the way there, Alejandro places a GPS transmitter on Isabela's shoe, when they get to the place, they pretend to be Mexican immigrants, however Miguel, who had previously accidentally encountered with Alejandro and Graver, recognizes him and informs Gallo. The immigrants, including Alejandro an Isabela aboard a bus that'll take them near the Rio Grande, Graver follows them from the air but the bus is intercepted by Gallo's men who take Isabela and knock Alejandro unconscious, Gallo recognizes Isabela as the daughter of Carlos Reyes and kidnaps her, Gallo then forces Miguel to kill Alejandro, Miguel shoots Alejandro in the head and they leave, however Miguel, disappointed with the gang abandons them shortly after, Graver follows Gallo and his men down the highway, meanwhile Alejandro wakes up and finds out the bullet went through his jaw. Graver intercepts Gallo's vehicles and shot at them, Gallo takes Isabela hostage protecting himself behind her but Graver manages to shoot Gallo in the head, killing him and then his remaining men, Graver takes pity on Isabela and decides to bring her back to the United States and put her in witness protection rather than following his orders to kill her. A year later, Alejandro finds Miguel and asks him if he wants to become a sicario. Trivia *Even though he serves as the central and primary antagonist through most of the film as well as the direct threat, Carlos Reyes is the unseen pivotal antagonist as well as possible Bigger Bad for the franchise. *Though he's the successor to the villain of the previous film, Gallo was proven to be more evil and dangerous than Fausto Alarcón, and also had more onscreen time than Alarcón. *Despite being the main antagonist, he died before the climax of the film. Category:Criminals Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains